Tears in Heaven
by say-chan
Summary: [Like rain, people have fallen many times] [KURTTY angst] [Sequel to Raindrops] Updated! Please Read and Review...
1. Ein

**tears in heaven**

**raindrops the sequel**

by: say-chan

**disclaimer:** i luv yah all! thanks for all the wonderful reviews for **raindrops**! by your demand, here's the sequel for my first kurrty... i hope you guys like this one as you liked the first installment... i knew i probably blew it in my other fic **wish**, but i promise that i'll do better! i do not own x-men:evolution... i am but a lonely shadow of a writer... -

* * *

_Ein :: It's hard to Let go..._

_I must be strong and carry on... Coz I know... I don't belong... here in Heaven..._

The slow beeping of the electrocardiograph filled the room, vibrating on the walls and into the quiet hallways. Covering the crude silence, tensions rose as the harsh breathing of a certain Kurt Wagner rasped slowly. His chest went up and down irregularly, his face turning to a mixture of both blue and crimson. Occasionally, some unearthly groans and moans were heard as sweat dripped from his forehead.

A girl peered into the small rectangular glass that on looked to the room Kurt was in. She placed her hands over her lips in shock.

"Oh my God..." Those three words escaped her lips as she stared at the bedridden Kurt.

The sight was unbearable. The fuzzy blue elf lay there, unconscious. A number of tubes were connected to his nose and mouth. A thin tube connected an IV to his left hand.

"How long has he been there?" she spun around, turning away from the sight as she faced two men, one was sitting on a wheelchair while the other was wearing a brown cowboy hat.

"Three days." the man in the wheelchair whispered into the silence.

"Can I see him?" she cut in sharply.

"I'm sorry, Kitty. No one's allowed to see him until the doctors say that it would be safe to. For the meantime, he has to remain- "

"But, Professor! I-" Kitty again cut in, her voice raised a bit.

"Kitty, you'll have to wait until I come home tonight with the results." the professor said.

"But-"

Logan looked up at her. And as if words were spoken, Kitty hung her head, turned around and walked away.

As her figure disappeared in the long hallway, Logan sighed and shook his head. "We can't blame her, Logan. We just can't." Xavier said as he continued to watch the young Nightcrawler.

Minutes later... ****

Kitty walked into the common room and found Evan sitting down the couch. She sat down in the chair perpendicular to his and buried her face on her hands.

"What happened?" Evan asked.

"I- I couldn't talk to him."

Kitty let out a muffled sigh. "You should've seen him, Evan. He was covered in all those tubes and stuff-"

"Chill out Kitty. Kurt ain't going anywhere." a voice said from behind said. Both Kitty and Evan looked up, surprised at the recognition of the person that stood there. "Remember what you told me? That he promised you he'd never leave us, right?" smiling, she faced Kitty.

"Rogue?" Evan asked in confusion.

"Look, guys, Kurt wouldn't want us tah be this gloomy, you know." Rogue began. "Besides, he'll be alright. I'm sure the doctors know what they're doing." she continued.

Her statement left Kitty and Evan dumbfounded. Kitty looked down on the floor, finding it more interesting than what Rogue just said.

"Yeah. I think Rogue's right. The fuzzy dude wouldn't want us moping around for him, would he?" Evan said as leaned backwards to the cushion.

"I guess, he wouldn't like that." Kitty formed a smile as she swallowed a lump that was forming in her throat. The smile quickly faded away as thoughts of Kurt leaving them- leaving her filled her head. She wiped a couple of tears that welled up in her eyes. "Yeah, I guess." she whispered to herself.

As the room fell to an eerie silence, Kitty's hands shook with tension. Visions of the poor elf laying in bed was too much for her to take. That fuzzy face, once beaming with a smile, was breathing heavily. Kitty knew by the look in Kurt's face that this was serious.

_Sure, it could be some flu or something._ she assured herself. But something wasn't right. She felt so nervous all of a sudden. Maybe because he's my best friend?

_-flashback-_

_The rain fell mercilessly on two silhouettes in the dark sky. One held the other in a tight grip. Droplets doused both faces, not knowing if it was rain or tears. No one could tell._

_"Katzchen..." a German voice whispered weakly. Kitty looked down at him, his pale blue figure lay limply on her hands._

_"Kurt! Like don't move! I'll try to contact the professor." Kitty said as she finally got her thoughts organized._

_"Katzchen... I need to know..." Kurt said, his voice shaking._

_"Yeah? Like what is it?" Kitty asked as she felt her heart pound on her chest. Kurt paused and sighed. A cough followed._

_"If... if I die... vill you cry?" he asked meekly, barely looking up to her._

_"Kurt! Don't talk like that!" Kitty said as she felt her pulse go faster and faster. She felt as if her heart was going to burst._

_"Katzchen... you never answered me..." Kurt mouthed, barely audible._

_Kitty held his three-fingered hand in hers, smiling faintly. "Of course I would, Kurt. But you won't die, right? Promise me you won't?" she said, her voice shook with uncertainty. Anyone would cry if he dies... He's such a..._

_Kitty's line of thought snapped as Kurt spoke. " I promise... But there's something else I need to tell you..." he spoke. Kitty froze on the spot as Kurt drew near her. "Ich Liebe Dich." he whispered in her ear. Thoughts rushed in and out of Kitty's head._

_What did Kurt just say? she asked herself, disoriented by those words. Her heart was thumping faster... She could hear his breath against hers in the cold dark night. Her thoughts were jumbled up, like a piece of puzzle she couldn't even start. Everything was... a mess. She felt Kurt's body level down. She looked deep in his pale eyes. He let do of the grip he had on Kitty's hand. "Kurt! Kurt! Don't leave us! You promised, Kurt! Don't leave me!" her voice echoed in the rain. She was panicking._

_But somehow, a part of her knew what to do. Her voice fell in a mere whisper. She looked down, making sure he was going to listen to her confession. "Kurt... I... I love you."_

_Her heart skipped a beat as she heard herself whisper. Kurt's face turned from to surprised, to reassured. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. Now, Kitty's heart was at an alarming rate. Oh my God. she thought to herself._

_She was going to open her mouth again, but something stopped her. She felt all the strength leaving his hand as he collapsed in her support. Now, tears began streaming from Kitty's face. The sound of the rain was plugging her ears as she looked at him, frozen cold._

_Kitty's head went blank. She shook her head vigorously. She tried to control the feelings jumbled in her, but this was too much for her to take. "Kurt! NO!" she screamed, her voice drowned by the thunder that struck._

_She watched as all and everything happened. As he lay there, emotions drifted in and out of Kitty's head. "Kurt..." she whispered to herself._

_-end flashback-_

Kitty found herself in a state of confusion. Tears were slowly sliding down her face as she remembered those events that happened.

"Kitty, you should get some sleep..." Rogue whispered, offering her a hand. "Evan left an hour ago."

Kitty shook her head. "No... I need to be here when professor comes..." she replied, refusing her offer.

Rogue's face broke to a small smile. She sat down beside Kitty, put her feet up and sighed. "Don't think about him much. It bothers me and everyone else that you're that way."

Kitty nodded as the seconds ticked by. She was half-asleep as she heard a wheelchair enter the room. Her eyelids perked as her vision fixated on the professor.

"Kitty, Rogue, why are you still awake?" he asked.

"Professor, we needed to know the news..." Kitty began as she stood up and walked a few steps towards the professor.

"Yeah. How's Kurt doing?" Rogue continued.

Xavier bit his lower lip, deep in thought.

"Is he okay?" Kitty asked as the professor looked down to the floor. Silence hovered over that same place all over again.

Xavier let out a sigh. "I don't know if I should be telling you this but-" he paused, then looked at both of them.

"But what?" Rogue asked.

Kitty's hands shook as she clasped them together. Scenes from the hospital flashed before her eyes.

"Kurt..." the professor paused at the mention of his name. "He-"

* * *

a/n:

hey guys! after my very long raindrops break, here it is! the sequel you all wished for... this will be a multi-part sequel because i want cliffies! -

i hope this is as good as Raindrops... i really hope you guys like this! i've worked hard on this... - okay... now on to my beautiful creditz! haha! -

thanks to those people who reviewed my fics! hehe, you guys keep me going on! to my friends, Joy, Kare, 1mig, Rika, Anne, Eunice, Bez, Dino, JM, April, pookies, mike, and to my friends at fastgames and pldtplay, and to the guys who know me! -

to my twin, Ria! - mwah! i luv yah!

and to my very cool beta, Taineyah, check her out! -

I AM, SHADOWED EMOTIONS, RAINDROPS and WISH are still posted and waiting for those who would want to review... -

please R & R!!! thanks! -

luv,

say-chan


	2. Zvei

tears in heaven

raindrops sequel

by: say-chan

disclaimer: finally!! i think i have this thing going on!! yesss!! . finally... hehehe... i rock... - please R&R!

* * *

Zvei :: Only Reminds me of You

_Everything we've been though before, now it means so much more.. I've tried to run from your sight but each place I hide... It only reminds me of you..._

She looked out Kurt's window as tears glassed her eyes that night. The night was peaceful, the night was serene... everything was calm, but her heart panged as she remembered the things that went past by her. _And I didn't even do anything about it... _her thoughts whispered inside her heart.

To her everything seemed so unclear... Everything felt so different. Everything felt so unreasonable. _Why? Why is this all happening?_ she again thought. She felt her whole body shiver as she remembered the cold words of the professor.

_-flashback-_

_"Kurt... He-" the professor stopped in mid-sentence and sighed._

_"What?- Like, what happened to him?" Kitty asked in desperation._

_"He... he has pneumonia." the professor said. Kitty's eyes widened in surprise. "Wh- How?" she mouthed the words. "What?" Rogue asked._

_"Pneumonia." The professor repeated. "The doctors are still finding out the cause... But they're quite certain that it will be treated soon... The only problem is-"_

_"What? What's the problem, professor?" Kitty asked as she stood up and faced him._

_"The rain hasn't stopped. And the shipping of the antibiotics will take time before it reaches the Bayville Hospital." he reasoned._

_"Can't we just, like, do it on our own?!" Kitty asked as tears started welling her eyes._

_"I'm sorry, Kitty. But that would risk exposing us, and you know very well that Doctor Adams is doing his best to conceal-"_

_"But we're risking Kurt's life!" she blurted out._

_-end flashback-_

_One person's pleasure for another person's pain... _She continued to blame herself for what happened. Kurt wouldn't be there if she just went and tried to explain what she really felt for him. Everything felt so abrupt. So sudden that she didn't even know what to do- what to say-

Her mind was in total chaos. She felt responsible for what happened to Kurt- to the person her loved. She had her share of pains, of heart aches but this time... it was different. This time it felt so genuine that it hurt her more that it hurt the other people involved. All her feeling swirled around a particular person, who, subconsciously, was the center of the world she created.

She did not understand the brutality of this so-called paradise. She felt like she was about to blow up. She did not understand why the doctors could not do their best to get their medicine in time. Her heart raced inside her chest as she gripped her blanket tighter.

It was only seven hours ago when she did not want to show her weaknesses... But now, everything seemed so distant, that she did not care about everything else. The only person she cared about was him- and because of her, his life is on the line.

That circumstance turned her life around. She wondered if she deserved to feel all this. She felt tears rushing down her face as her vision tilted crazily. Everything made her think of him. His smile, his face, his eyes...

She thought she finally won all these demons that haunted her ever since she felt this certain feeling for him when he told her he loved him.

Did she have to wait for him to collapse in his arms? To plead for affection? To look for peace in her eyes before she finally told her what she felt for him?

_Why is it too hard to express my feelings for him? I want to tell him that I love him... that without him, I'm broken... and to make me whole, he has to be with me to assemble all the pieces because I'm all over the place..._ Kitty thought desperately.

She looked up to the ceiling of Kurt's room and mouthed. "I want to die with you. If you died right now, I want to be with you..." She clenched her fists and lay face-first on Kurt's pillow, trying to find a trace of his scent.

But there was none.

She felt her heart go into overdrive. She wanted to collapse the way Kurt collapsed as well. She thought of different ways to kill herself- that if she drugged herself, she wouldn't feel so much pain... that if she slit her neck, she would die easily...

She was getting desperate. She did not know what to do. She felt guilty. She felt like she was the cause of all this. She wanted to die.

There was nobody she could talk to now, unlike before when he was always there for her. She never felt so alone before. She wanted to hold him close, touch his face and tell him how much he meant to her... But it was too late now, it was just too late.

Even though he wasn't dead right now, she felt like he was gone. She felt an unusual longing to see him again. Nobody could blame her for feeling this for she went through too much.

She hoped that this would end quickly. She wished that she would wake up from this endless nightmare and have him in her arms again. She prayed desperately for the hurt in her heart to stop and for the tears in her eyes to run dry. But nobody seemed to be listening to her prayers.

She stood up and decided to end this all. She phased downwards to the kitchen to get a bottle of sleeping pills. Her hand shook as she twisted the bottle open. She poured a couple of pieces to her hand and sighed as she calmed her breath.

She was about to take in half a dozen of the pills when she heard Logan and Professor Xavier talking in the foyer.

"I fear for Kitty's safety, Logan. Nobody knows what she's capable of doing if we let go of Kurt." Professor Xavier said.

"I don't understand why you won't let us get the antibiotics from off shore." Logan replied.

"I've promised Doctor Adams that I am to trust him and his medics, Logan, and besides-"

"To hell with Adams and his stupid medics! He's gone mad! For all I know, he's holding the medicines up so the elf could die!" Logan exclaimed.

"We have no choice. No doctor would help us but him. If we make a wrong move, we risk being exposed or worse- killed."

"You're sick, Charles." Logan grunted as he left the room.

"Kitty I know you're in there." the professor called. Kitty dropped the medicine bottle and the pills on the floor and bent down to her knees as Professor Xavier entered the kitchen.

"We have to be strong, Kitty. We have to be strong for him."

"I'm tired of this, professor. You always think of yourselves. I'm sick of this. I'm sorry" Kitty stormed out of the room.

"The doctors are doing all they can, Kitty. Kurt will be cured in no time."

"No, they're not. They're humans, they think we're beasts. They want as dead." Kitty stood up and faced the professor who was dumbfounded.

"Don't generalize like that, Kitty. Doctor Adams was the only one who volunteered to help Kurt though this." the professor replied.

"I'm sorry professor. I just can't take this anymore. I won't sit down and watch Kurt lying on his deathbed. I'm leaving." Kitty said as she walked towards the door.

"Kitty, where are you going?" he asked. Kitty gritted her teeth and dried her eyes.

"I'm going to get that medicine. I won't watch Kurt die." she whispered to herself.

* * *

a/n:

hi guys! sorry for the late update! finally, i got my brain to work... sorry if it's too short... the next chappie will be good, i promise!

luv, say-chan


End file.
